


Good Luck

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: There's no time for a confession before the chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek, with the prompt _hopes for episode VIII._ Sorry it's so short, lmao

“May the Force be with you.”

With that, the base broke. Pilots scrambled to their fighters, Majors were in search of their battalions, soldiers were hastily polishing their blasters.

Poe was one of those fighters, rushing towards the hangar when he ran into Finn.

“Buddy!”

“I’m heading off with Rey,” said Finn, eyebrows furrowed. “If what Kyra said about Ren was right, we should be able to stop him.”

“Gotcha.” He clasped Finn’s shoulder, biting his lip. “And don’t worry about the rest of ‘em, we’ve got your back.”

Finn nodded, looking like he was about to say something, before cupping Poe’s face and pressing their lips together.

In another world, they could have lingered. Instead, all they could do was briefly lean into each other, kissing desperately.

When they parted, Finn’s hand slid down to Poe’s neck as he continued to look at him softly. “Good luck.”

Poe gently knocked their foreheads together. “Give him hell, buddy.”

With any hope, they’d see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [my tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if ya want


End file.
